If You Ask Me To
by Nicola19
Summary: Kagome has fallen in love again. This time with everyone's favorite demon lord. She just can't seem to tell him no. And maybe, she doesn't have to. Short fluffy story.


Here's another KagomexSesshoumaru songfic. If you hadn't noticed I love that pairing. It's my favorite. Anyways it's just a fluffy drabble. The song is 'If you asked me to'.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I certainly wouldn't object to owning it. Don't own the song either.

* * *

**If You Ask Me To**

Kagome looked at the demon sitting on the other side of the fire from her. He hand long silver hair that looked like silk. His amber eyes seemed to see right through everyone. He leaning against a tree with one knee bent and an arm resting on it. The other arm was lying across his stomach.

When she noticed that she was staring she looked away blushing. Sesshoumaru had been traveling with them for about a month now. When she first brought up the idea to Inuyasha he hadn't wanted to agree but Kikyo had talked him into it.

Yes, Kikyo was traveling with them too. Kagome had given up on Inuyasha ever returning her feelings several months ago. Since then she had gotten along with Kikyo without any problems. So Kikyo started traveling with them and admitted to loving Inuyasha. The two were now a happy couple.

Back to how Sesshoumaru started traveling with them. After Inuyasha had agreed, the next time they saw Sesshoumaru, Kagome had made a deal with him. If he traveled with him she would give him back his left arm. He had agreed after a moment of thought. She used her miko powers to give him back his arm and, true to his word, he started to travel with them.

_Used to be that I believed in something_

_Use to be that I believed in love_

_It's been a long time since I've had that feeling_

_I could love someone_

_I could trust someone_

_I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darling_

_I said I'd never let nobody in_

Since Sesshoumaru had joined them Kagome began to notice that he wasn't all that bad. He was honorable at all times and loyal to those that he considered his allies. He was ferociously protective of those that wriggled their way into his heart like the little girl named Rin. Not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous.

Kagome knew that she was in danger of falling in love again. She just didn't know how to stop it. Since she had given up on Inuyasha she had given up on love all together. She watched as Sango and Miroku finally confessed their feelings for each other. Then she watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo finally let go of the past and got back together again. She didn't expect there to be anyone else for her. She had Shippo, who had started to call her momma, to keep her company. She was happy for her friends and always supported them. At the time, being single was fine with her. It gave her a chance to figure out just who she was and who she wanted to be.

_But if you asked me to_

_I just might change my mind_

_And let you in my life forever_

_If you asked me to_

_I just might give my heart_

_And stay here in your arms forever_

_If you asked me to_

_If you asked me to_

Then she got to know Sesshoumaru. Now she was falling for him hard and fast. She didn't know what to do. Part of her was afraid to fall in love again but the other part wanted to take the risk. She also knew that all he had to do was ask her for something and she would do everything in her power to give it to him. She felt pathetic.

He was the only one that didn't know how she felt. The others had noticed her watching him. They saw that she preferred his company. They wondered how long he could possibly stay oblivious. She wasn't very good at hiding it.

_Somehow ever since I've been around you_

_Can't go back to being on my own_

_Can't help feeling darling since I've found you_

_That I've found my home_

_That I'm finally home_

_I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling_

_I said I needed, needed to be free_

"Is something wrong?" his smooth voice asked her.

She jumped in surprise, "What?"

"You're staring," he said.

She blushed and looked away quickly, "Oh...well...I...was..."

He watched her for a moment then he stood up and walked over to stand beside her. She gulped She knew that she couldn't fight her feelings. She was in love with him now. She liked to think that she was at least his friend. She wouldn't fight him. She couldn't fight him.

_(But if You asked me to...)_

"Come with me," he ordered. She got up immediately and began to follow him into the woods without question or comment.

No one else worried. Even if Kagome didn't notice, they had noticed that Sesshoumaru would protect her just as fiercely as he protected Rin. He just might love her too.

_Ask me to, I will give my world to you baby_

_I need you now_

_Ask me to and I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby_

He stopped in a clearing and turned to face her. He waited until she was only a few feet in front of him before asking her again. "Why were you staring at me?"

She looked down. She was afraid to tell him. He was known for his hatred of humans after all. Could she stand to have her heart broken again? She wasn't sure. A clawed hand gripped her chin gently and made her sapphire eyes meet amber orbs.

"Answer me," he ordered her gently.

She blushed slightly at how close he was to her. She could feel his breath on her face and the heat coming from his body.

"Kagome," he said with a little impatience.

She couldn't fight him anymore. Whatever he asked for she would try to give it to him and right now what he wanted was an answer. So she took a deep breath and began risk her heart again. "Because I couldn't look away."

"Why not?" he asked.

His amber eyes were searching her eyes for something. She wished she knew what he was looking for. That would make this so much easier. Then she wouldn't be guessing. "What do you want to hear?"

"The truth."

"Because I-I-I l-love y-you," she finally managed to stutter out.

_If you asked me to_

_I'd let you in my life forever_

_If you asked me to..._

He looked at her and seemed to be thinking about something. She wished he would hurry up. The wait was killing her. She wanted to know if she should begin repairing her heart or not.

"Is that why you never tell me no?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"And why you stare and me?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He waited a beat, gave a small smile, and then leaned forward an inch. She gasped when his lips brushed hers. He deepened the kiss immediately taking full advantage of her shock. She started to kiss him back. After a moment she knew she would have to come up for air soon but then she immediately began to wonder how long she could go without air. Air was overrated anyway.

He pulled away when he could tell that she couldn't go another moment without breathing. He smirked at how he could affect her so strongly, though he wasn't unaffected either. Only she could make him act like this and now it didn't annoy him as much as it had yesterday.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"Does this mean that you love me too?" she asked nervously.

He brushed his lips over hers again and then pulled her close to him. He whispered in her ear. Only she could hear him and she knew she would be the only one to ever hear him say it out loud. But that didn't matter. He said it this one time, just for her.

"Yes. It means that I love you."

She smiled brightly at him. He picked her up to take her somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted for the rest of the night. He wasn't going to wait to make her his and his alone. Now that he knew what he wanted and that she wanted it too, she would be his by morning.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
